Um jantar especial
by Ju-Brazil
Summary: Tudo pode acontecer num jantar entre Grissom e Sara.
1. Introdução

**Título:** "Um jantar especial"

**Autora:** Ju-Brazil

**Classificação: **M

**Categoria:** Romance

**Par:** Sara/Grissom

**Resumo:** Tudopode acontecer num jantar entre Sara e Grissom.

**Responsabilidade:** Os personagens de CSI não são meus, infelizmente, senão isso já tinha rolado faz tempo.

_

* * *

_

_Introdução_

Após mais uma noite de trabalho, Sara Sidle está no vestiário, pegando suas coisas para ir embora. Warrick, Nick e Catherine já foram, mas ela ainda tinha uns relatórios para terminar.

SS: pensando Finalmente, 6ª feira, estaremos de folga essa noite e amanhã também. Nossa, quanto tempo que não temos uma folga assim...

Enquanto Sara está distraída, Grissom entra no vestiário, ela se assusta.

SS: Jeez, Grissom, assim vc me assusta!

GG: Desculpe Sara, mas essa não era a minha intenção. É, errrr, hum... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

SS: Sim, pode falar.

GG: É, você vai fazer o que hoje à noite?

GG: Ah Grissom, hoje é minha folga, nem me peça para vir aqui à noite!

GG: Não, não é isso.

SS: Então é o que?

Sara nunca imaginou que algum dia Grissom pudesse perguntar à ela o que ela faria em seu dia de folga.

GG: Eu estava pensando em levar uma sobremesa e um vinho até sua casa e aí poderíamos jantar, o que acha?

SS: wow, nem sei o que responder, nunca pensei...

GG: Você só em duas respostas, pense em uma e me diga.

SS: Claro, pode passar lá em casa sim, as 19:00h ok?

GG: Em ponto.

Grissom dá uma piscadinha para ela e sai.

Sara não acredita que ele fez isso. Isso não é típico dele.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1_

Depois de uma 6ª feira cansativa no lab, Sara fica ansiosa ao saber que Griss finalmente se convidou para jantar na casa dela.

Toca a campainha...  
SS: Olá Griss! Tudo bem? Entre...

O que é isso que você está carregando?  
GG: Oi Sara, Tudo ótimo, é cheesecake que eu trouxe junto com vinho.  
SS: Que ótimo, vou preparar algo bem gostoso para a gente jantar, deixa a cheesecake na geladeira para a sobremesa.

Sara dá aquele sorrisinho para Griss, que levanta a sobrancelha e faz biquinho.

SS: Griss se você quiser, fica lá na sala, enquanto eu faço o nosso jantar.  
GG: Lógico que não eu fico aqui e te ajudo no que for preciso.  
SS: Você me ajudar? Ok...  
GG: Você acha que eu não sei cozinhar? Eu achei que você não sabia cozinhar.

Sara percebe que Griss passa o tempo todo encarando ela. Ele resolve ir até a sala e liga o som, e coloca uma música bem romântica.

Ele chega bem perto dela, ela quase pode sentir a respiração dele.  
Mas ele resolve se afastar, afinal ela tá cozinhando. Vários sentimentos dentro dele, paixão, medo, saudade, desejo, tudo misturado ele não sabe como agir.  
Sara por sua vez quase morreu quando sentiu ele ali pertinho, um arrepio subiu pela sua coluna que ela quase deixou cair o que estava segurando.

SS: Que música é essa?  
GG: É de um cd que eu trouxe.  
SS: Ah é? Quer dizer que agora você compra cd´s?  
GG: Não só em ocasiões bem especiais.  
Sara sente seu rosto esquentar e sabe que está ficando vermelha.  
Griss ri e se afasta.  
SS: pensando Cara, o que será que ele quer comigo! Ele sabe dos meus sentimentos e ainda fica fazendo isso! Eu o mato.  
SS: Vamos arrumar tudo para o jantar?  
GG: Vc tem velas!  
SS: Velas?  
GG: Já que você fez o jantar, isso merece que seja um jantar a luz de velas.

SS: Então... Luz de velas... Cd novo... O que você está armando Grissom?  
GG: shhhhh... Continue cozinhando...

Sara sente um belo de um arrepio quando Griss faz esse shhh na sua nuca...

SS: Griss, não faz isso...  
GG: O que? (e chega mais perto do pescoço dela)  
SS: Isso que você está fazendo agora, vou acabar deixando a comida queimar e não vamos ter janta.  
Griss se afasta e ri.  
SS: pensando Jeez! Esse cara tá querendo acabar comigo. Não é possível...  
GG: Pq vc disse para eu me afastar? Vc fica arrepiada quando eu chego perto do seu pescoço?

Sara vermelha, vira para Griss e fala:

SS:Não, er, uh... Não é isso.  
GG: Não precisa ficar com vergonha, só estamos nós dois aqui, fala para mim vai...  
SS: Griss, assim não consigo falar nada...  
GG: Ok, então olha o jantar que está queimando.  
SS: pensando Cara, hoje vai ser A noite...


	3. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

Quando Sara está terminando o jantar...

SS: Griss faz um favor pra mim?  
Grissom olhando na estante de Sara viajando...  
SS: Griss?  
Griss: Interessante coleção de livros que vc tem aqui Sara...  
Sara: Que livros?  
Griss: Kama Sutra e Marquês de Sadê? Dobradinha?  
Sara: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Pára com isso! Fica quieto!

Grissom começa a rir...

Sara: Ok, agora eu estou vermelha, você me deixou envergonhada... Que diabos vc tinha que estar olhando aí chiem?  
Grissom: Poderemos conversar sobre isso no jantar... Aliás, o que vc ia pedir pra eu fazer?  
Sara: Pôr a mesa... Tá quase pronto aqui... E vai abrindo a garrafa de vinho, por favor...  
Grissom põe os livros de lado...  
GG: Ok...Deixa eu te ajudar... Só me fala onde estão as coisas...  
Sara: Taças ali, talheres lá e pratos aqui do lado...  
GG: Conseguiu não queimar o jantar?  
Sara: Depois daquele seu comentário a gente quase teve que pedir comida chinesa pra viagem...  
GG: Pra viagem?  
SS: Estou brincando Griss... Você acha que eu ia encomendar comida chinesa no nosso...

Sara olha pra baixo e fica vermelha...

GG: No nosso?  
SS: nada... Esquece...

A mesa está posta, velas acesas... Eles sentam para jantar...  
Grissom abre a garrafa de vinho e serve Sara e depois ele...  
GG: Eu proponho um brinde...  
Sara ergue o copo e olha profundamente em seus olhos azuis...

GG: À nós... E a esta noite maravilhosa...

Sara fica morrendo de vergonha e ao mesmo tempo fica feliz por Griss, estar pensando o mesmo que ela.

SS: pensandoMas será que ele vai tomar a iniciativa? Eu sou uma mulher moderna, acho que eu tomo a iniciativa. Mas e se ele não gostar. Damn, vamos ver no que vai dar.

GG: Sara, nunca imaginei que vc cozinhasse tão bem... O jantar está delicioso.  
SS: Faço muitas outras coisas bem feitas, vc que não sabe... pensando Jeez não acredito que falei isso.  
GG:Jura? Temos a noite toda para você me mostrar tudo que vc faz bem feito.

Sara fica mt vermelha e Griss dá um sorriso.  
Sara fica admirando Griss

SS: pensando Como ele pode parecer tão encantador? Tão lindo numa roupa diferente das que ele usa no lab?  
GG: Mas Sara, vc não me explicou sobre esses livros, muito interessantes na minha opinião, que vc tem em casa. Vc os usa como inspiração?  
SS: Claro que não! Na verdade eu ganhei de uns amigos de São Francisco.  
GG: E nunca leu? Quero dizer, nunca tentou experimentar nada do que diz ali?  
SS: Como você sabe o que diz ali? Vc já leu?  
GG: Isso não vem ao caso. (levantando a sobrancelha e fazendo biquinho)  
SS: Como não vem ao caso? Você está insinuando que eu já usei o que tem escrito nos livros, então vc sabe o que tem escrito ali! Agora quer me convencer que nunca usou nada do livro?Tá bom...  
GG: Sara vamos terminar de jantar e depois conversamos sobre esse assunto.  
SS: Ok, mas vc vai ter que contar, não vai fugir não.  
Sara dá aquele sorrisinho maligno...

Sara não consegue tirar os olhos de Griss...  
SS pensando: como ele pode ser tão charmoso, misterioso... Lindo... Se num for hoje o meu dia, num vai ser nunca mais! É hoje! Calma Sara, controle-se...  
Griss continua a elogiar o jantar...  
GG: Você realmente acertou na comida...  
SS: Obrigada... Não foi nada... Apenas uma comida rápida...  
GG: vou buscar o cheesecake...

Sara num ato de insanidade grita:  
SS: Não! Agora não... Depois... Mais tarde...  
GG: ok! Ficamos aqui conversando saboreando o vinho então...  
SS pensando: SUA LOUCA! Como é que você dá um berro desse? Sua insana. CONTROLE-SE!


	4. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

Sara sempre teve uma tara especial por cheesecake... Especialmente saboreado...

E quanto mais ela pensa, mais vermelha ela fica...  
Griss começa a notar, e diz:

GG: o q vc tá pensando para ficar tão vermelha?  
SS: Você... Percebeu? Ahhhhhh! Eu quero morrer! Não é nada... Besteira... É por causa do berro q eu dei... Desculpa...  
GG: q nada... Gritar extravasa os sentimentos reprimidos... Libera mais adrenalina... Ou seja, só faz bem...  
Sara nota q o Griss tá querendo insinuar algo pra ela... Ela sabe o q é... E fica mais vermelha ainda... Ele nota e dá aquele sorriso de biquinho q só ele sabe fazer...  
Sara vê o sorriso e pensa:  
SS pensando: Jeez... Ou é agora ou é nunca... EH HJ! Tem q ser HJ!  
Sara tenta levantar-se para retirar os pratos sujos quando o Griss segura forte na mão dela...  
GG: Não! Não tire nada... (não agora, pensa ele) deixe tudo aí... Lembre-se q ainda tem a cheesecake!  
SS pensando: se vc soubesse pra q eu quero a cheesecake? CONTROLE-SE, SIDLE!  
SS: ok! Então vamos ficar aqui na mesa, ou vamos para o sofá... Conversar...  
Griss a puxa pela mão e a leva par o sofá... Sara está encantada com a delicadeza e o charme q ele expele pelos poros...  
SS: Então... Vc ainda não me explicou sobre os livros...  
GG: Segredo de Estado!  
SS:Como é? Quer dizer q você não vai me contar... Não confia em mim?  
GG: Claro q eu confio...

SS: eu não sou o Greg q fica espalhando tudo pra todo mundo...  
GG: eu confio em vc... O problema é q eu não confio em mim...  
Sara quase morre quando ele diz isso... Um homem q não confia nele mesmo... Deve ser muito bom naquilo q ela mais quer esta noite!  
Enquanto conversam, o cd toca uma música extremamente inspiradora... "Private Emotion" de Rick Martin...  
Eles se entreolham e começam a rir...  
SS: deve ser muito ruim ter suas emoções reprimidas...  
GG: acho q sim...  
SS: vc acha? Vc é o mestre no assunto...  
Griss percebe q perdeu muito tempo da vida, sem notar a grande mulher q está na frente dele...  
GG: Sara, vc acha q ... Vc já pensou no aconteceria se...  
SS: o q? Como assim? Num to entendendo! Explique melhor... (pensando: FALA LOGO!)  
GG: como seria a nossa situação...  
SS: (até q enfim!) como assim? No trabalho?  
GG: deixa pra lá... Não vamos estragar esta noite q está maravilhosa!  
Sara concorda em gênero, número e grau!  
SS: ok! É melhor... Depois nós vemos como fica... A ... Nossa situação...  
Depois q Sara fala o NOSSA é q Griss percebe q ele já está se abrindo para este amor q está tomando conta de seu coração... E decide deixar essa emoção preencher por completo sua mente, corpo e alma...

Enquanto toca a música, Griss toma uma atitude.  
GG: Sara, vc quer dançar?  
SS: Hã?  
GG: Dançar, eu e vc. Aqui, agora.  
Sara fica surpresa, e encantada de ver como Grissom pode ser diferente daquele homem chato lá do Lab.  
Sara aceita, Griss levanta e a pega pela mão.  
GG:pensando Nossa, como ela está linda hoje, com seus cabelos cacheados, se ela soubesse que eu prefiro muito mais assim do que quando ela o coloca liso. Ela fica tão sexy assim...  
SS: pensando Jeez, eu não vou agüentar ficar assim tão perto dele sem poder fazer nada... Eu vou enlouquecer.  
Griss s Sara dançam quado Griss chega pertinho de seu ouvido e fala sussurrando.  
GG: Vc não imagina como está linda com seus cabelos encaracolados. Sempre preferi você assim.  
SS:pensando O que ele pensa que está fazendo comigo? Eu não estou mais agüentando esse homem aqui tão perto de mim sem q eu possa fazer nada. E já que é assim, não vou mais deixar meu cabelo ficar liso.  
SS: Sério, eu não sabia...  
GG: Hoje vc está linda. Nunca pensei que por baixo daquela roupa de CSI se escondesse... Você.  
E a cada frase que fala Griss puxa Sara para mais perto de si, ele já pode sentir o coração dela acelerado.Suavemente Griss passa a mão pela cintura dela e vai subindo por toda suas costas, ele sente Sara respirar fundo, e percebe que ela está ficando arrepiada... Ele dá um sorrisinho.  
GG: pensando Estou no caminho certo, essa noite ela vai ser minha, só minha.  
SS:pensando O que ele quer fazer comigo? Jeez, ele está me deixando mt arrepiada, eu não vou conseguir resistir a ele.  
Sara passa sua mão no pescoço de Griss, mexe em seus cabelos e percebe que ele também respira mais fundo. Sara percebe que algo mais pode rolar nessa noite. Ela dá um sorriso bem satisfeito e decidi se soltar e investir no homem que ama.  
Sara chega bem pertinho da orelha de griss e fica ali respirando bem baixinho, só para ele, que dá um suspiro mt forte... Sentindo isso, Sara resolve atacar, e começa a dar beijinhos no pescoço dele.  
GG: Sara não faça isso...suspirando  
SS: Porque? Agora é a minha vez, lembra que você fez isso comigo na hora que eu estava fazendo o janta?

GG: Ah, quer dizer que isso que você está fazendo é para me punir?

SS: Se você acha que isso é uma punição. Eu acho que é um recompensa.

GG: Vendo por esse lado você está certa.

GG: pensando Não é possível que ela esteja fazendo isso comigo, eu não estou mais aguentando, essa mulher realmente mexe com todos os meus sentimentos, me deixa sem ação, me faz perder o controle. Eu preciso dela esta noite. Mas como vou fazer para que ela não pense que estou tentando me aproveitar?

E eles continuam a dançar, a cada minuto que passa, eles estão mais juntinhos, mais colados, seus corpos parecem ser um só.

Sara sente o clima esquentar e pede um minuto à Griss para ir ao banheiro.

SS:pensando Nossa, o que eu vou fazer! Esse homem está me matando.

Sara lava o rosto e prende seu cabelo, um calor toma conta de seu corpo. Ela volta para a sala e Griss tá sentado no sofá com as luzes apagadas.

SS: Cansou de dançar?

GG: Claro que não com você eu nunca me canso de fazer nada.

SS: Vamos dançar mais um pouco então?

Grissom concorda e num pulo, puxa Sara para bem perto, fica apertando sua cintura e com a outra mão, fica fazendo carinhos no pescoço nu de Sara.

GG: Tem algum problema se eu continuar a mexer em seus pescoço?

SS: uh... er... Claro que não.

GG: Você está gostando?

SS: Quem não gosta de carinhos?

GG: Que bom porque essa noite só vou fazer o que você gosta. Estou aqui para isso.

Depois disso Sara acredita que finalmente terá ele em seus braços.

Griss se afasta um pouco dela e fica olhando direto nos olhos de Sara, que abaixa o olhar com vergonha.

GG:Ei, não olhe para baixo...

SS: Não tem como não olhar...

GG: Você tem vergonha de mim? Desculpe se estou te envergonhando.

SS: Claro que não tenho vergonha de você, muito pelo contrário, estou me sentindo nas nuvens aqui perto de você.

GG: Então porque você não me encara?

SS: Porque esse seus olhos azuis me encantam, você me olhando assim, me faz imaginar tanta coisa.

GG: E você acha que isso só acontece com você?

Ao falar isso, ele puxa Sara para mais perto e mais uma vez seus corpos ficam colados.

Griss sente que está perto de cometer um ato de loucura e ele vai acabar beijando Sara.

Quando ele toma a iniciativa, a música acaba e Sara se afasta dizendo.


	5. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4_

SS: Vamos comer a sobremesa?

GG: Hã? Ah, sim vamos.

GG: pensando Griss, você é muito devagar! Não é possível, ela este ali tão perto de você e nada foi feito.

SS: Vem Gil, vem aqui na cozinha...

GG:pensando Nossa, ela nunca me chamou de Gil, é lindo ouvir isso dela.

SS: pensando Cara, que mancada, eu chamei ele de Gil.

Griss se aproxima dela na cozinha. Rapidamente Sara tenta se esquivar dele, que vem direto em sua direção olhando nos olhos dela.

SS: Grissom, me desculpe por ter te chamado de Gil, foi sem querer.

GG: Sara, eu não fiquei aborrecido, muito pelo contrário, adorei, nunca me senti tão bem por alguém me chamar de Gil...

Mais uma vez Sara fica vermelha e dá aquela risadinha para Griss.

Eles se sentam para comerem a cheesecake. Grissom repara que Sara come com muita vontade.

GG: Você realmente gosta de cheesecake.

SS: É, essa é a minha sobremesa preferida.

GG: Que bom que eu acertei.

Sara nem dá ouvidos à Grissom, ela só pensa em comer a cheesecake. Ao terminarem, Sara se prepara para lavar toda a louça enquanto Griss continua sentado tomando vinho e "comendo" Sara com os olhos. Ela percebe e não sabe como se sente, se fica feliz, se sente medo, se fica irritada por ele não tomar iniciativa.

Depois de tudo arrumado...

SS: Griss, será...

Ele interrompe

GG: Griss não, Gil, por favor me chame de Gil.

SS: Ok, Gil, o que você acha de assistirmos um DVD?

GG: Ótimo, qual filme voe tem aí?

SS: Como amanhã é a minha folga, passei na locadora e peguei "Jogos Mortais"

GG: Sara, nem em seu dia de folga você deixa de se envolver com o seu trabalho?

SS: Como assim?

GG: Esse filme tem morte, tem várias coisas. Você realmente ama seu trabalho.

SS: Sim, mas eu amo outra coisa muito mais que o meu trabalho.

Agora Grissom é quem fica sem graça e se dirige à sala. Chegando, percebe que não tem nenhum aparelho de DVD lá.

SS: Só que tem uma problema, o meu aparelho de DVD é no quarto de TV lá dentro, algum problema para você?

Com aquele sorrisinho e um biquinho que matava Sara de tesão toda vez que ele fazia

GG: Claro que não, ficar lá dentro com você vai ser um prazer. Vou levar o que sobrou do vinho, assim terminamos a garrafa lá vendo o filme.

SS: Griss... Gil, você está querendo me embebedar?

GG: Você quer ser embebedada?

SS: Depende, deixo minha noite em suas mão, você decide.

Ao falar isso, Sara acreditou que tivesse deixado claro para ele que ela estava louca por ele.

_**No quarto de tv**_

Sara puxa o sofá cama e abre para que eles possam se acomodar para assistirem o filme, que na verdade ela não estava nem um pouco interessada.

Griss se dirige ao banheiro e ao passar por Sara, passa a mão em sua cintura. Sara gela, um arrepio gostoso sobe por suas costas.

Ela pega travesseiros, edredons e arruma o sofá cama. Quando Griss retorna, ela já está colocando o filme, ele se deita e imagina como seria possuir ela ali mesmo naquele sofá cama, o quão delicioso seria, mesmo Sara sendo tão tímida em relação à ele, a noite ia ser fantástica.

Sara ainda fica andando pelo quarto.

GG: Sara você está me evitando? Deita aqui, vamos ver o filme.

SS: Vou buscar o vinho e as taças.

SS: pensando Meu Deus, o que eu estou fazendo! Grissom ali deitado em meu quarto, eu não vou resistir à ele, qualquer coisa que ele faça, vai me desmontar e eu vou ceder aos encantos dele.

GG: Anda logo Sara...

SS: Estou indo.

O filme começa e Sara fica vidrada no filme, nem repara que Griss não tira os olhos dela. De repente, ela sente a mão de Grissom subindo por suas costas. Ela dá um suspiro.

GG: Desculpe, estou te incomodando.

SS: Não! Claro que não está, você realmente não me incomoda.

Griss tira a mão e dá um sorriso satisfeito. Ele definitivamente está no caminho certo.

GG: Sara, deita, assim você fica mais confortável. Pode deixar que eu não vou fazer nada com você. Não vou te agarrar!

E solta uma gargalhada.

SS: Ah não? Estou mais tranqüila agora.

Sara também solta uma gargalhada e resolve se deitar, afinal, o que ela mais queria era que ele a agarrasse e satisfizesse seus desejos ali mesmo.

Quando Sara está se deitando, Griss estica seu braço por cima do travesseiro, de modo que Sara fique deitada em seus braços.

GG: Posso?

SS: Claro que pode.


	6. Capítulo 7

_Capítulo 5_

E assim eles permanecem, a cada minuto que passa, Grissom puxa Sara para mais perto dele e ela se ajeita deitando sua cabeça em seu peito e passa instintivamente a fazer carinho em seu peito e barriga, ela nota que ele relaxa e gosta disso.

Sara chega bem perto de Griss e sussurra:

SS: Quer vinho?

GG: Claro.

Sara vai buscar o vinho.

Ela entra no quarto fazendo uma carinha que faz Grissom pensar.

GG:pensando Nossa, assim, eu não vou nem deixar o filme terminar, vou partir para cima dela agora mesmo.

SS: Vinho?

GG: Claro.

Grissom pára o filme para que Sara possa servi-los.

Griss não sabe mais o que fazer para que Sara perceba que ele está realmente a fim dela, e então decide ficar quieto por um tempo. Afinal não é da personalidade dele ser assim tão atirado.

GG: pensando Será que ela ainda não percebeu que eu a quero essa noite?

SS: pensando Nossa, o que será que eu faço? Será que ele percebeu que eu tô muito afim ou não? Droga, odeio quando não sei o que fazer.

Eles seguem assistindo o filme, numa cena, Sara se assusta.

GG: Ué, se assutou? Cadê a Sara Sidle valente que eu conheço?

Ele fala isso e dá um abraço forte nela.

SS: Não posso me assustar que deixo de se valente?

Vou fazer pipoca, você quer?

GG: Claro.

SS: Então pára o filme...

Sara se dirige à cozinha e começa a pegar as coisas para fazer pipoca. Ela está distraída quando novamente Grissom chega por trás e dá um susto nela assoprando sua nuca.

SS: Jeez, Grissom odeio quando você faz isso...

GG: Isso o que?

SS: Quando você chega assim sem fazer barulho.

GG: Pensei que você não gostasse que eu assoprasse seu pescoço.

SS: Isso também não.

GG: Porque?

SS: Tudo você pergunta porque! Porque sim, e acabou.

Sara continua a fazer pipocas.

GG: Temos algo ainda para beber?

SS: O vinho que você trouxe, acabou, mas abre a geladeira que deve ter outro.

Grissom pega o vinho e se dirige novamente ao quarto de tv. Sara vai logo atrás com uma tigela de pipocas.

Eles se sentam no sofá cama e continuam a ver o filme.

Comendo pipoca, Sara nota que Griss está sempre tocando sua mão quando pega pipoca.

Eles continuam a assistir o filme.


	7. Chapter 7

Nenhum dos dois prestava mais atenção no filme, só no que fariam, se deveriam agir ou esperar pelo outro.

O filme já estava quase no fim e então Grissom tomou uma atitude que deixou Sara mais desesperada por não saber o que fazer. Ele simplesmente colocou a mão em sua perna e ficou fazendo carinho e pôde sentir como Sara tinha ficado arrepiada e havia soltado um profundo suspiro.

GG: pensando Acho que estou no caminho certo, mais um pouco e a hora de atacar vai ser perfeita.

SS: pensando Não acredito, está ficando complicado de me controlar, daqui a pouco vou pular no pescoço dele.

Ele continuava a fazer carinho em sua perna, mas dessa vez foi subindo a mão e passando pela barriga e braços de Sara. Sem parar ele se virou e começou a beijar Sara no pescoço, no rosto foi mordendo sua orelha até que ela não agüentou e disse:

SS: Griss, se você não parar com isso, não sei o que pode acontecer.

GG: Eu sei.

SS: Olha, eu estou falando sério, se você não tem intenção de continuar com isso, não brinque com meus sentimentos. Você sabe o que eu sinto por você e não é justo

GG: Sei exatamente quais são seus sentimentos, pois eles são os meus também. Você acha que eu brincaria com você caso realmente não estivesse interessado? Pensando assim, vejo que você não me conhece Sara.

Nesse meio tempo o filme acabou. Sara desligou o dvd e mais uma vez ligou o som, para que finalmente eles pudessem esclarecer o que estava acontecendo e quem sabe se resolverem de uma vez.

SS: Grissom, você é uma incógnita! As vezes penso que já te conheço e você toma alguma atitude que faz eu ver que ainda preciso te conhecer muito mais. Então não sei até que ponto você poderia brincar com meus sentimentos e sinceramente, eu não gostaria que isso acontecesse.

GG: Reconheço que as vezes tomo algumas atitudes diferente do que as outras pessoas pensam e acabo confundindo as pessoas, mas com você estou sendo claro, estou me abrindo e te mostrando o quanto eu te quero, o quanto me importo com você.

Sara ficou paralisada, olhando fixamente para Grissom, sem acreditar que ele havia admitido sentir algo por ela, logo ele uma pessoa extremamente reservada.

GG: Sara, você me ouviu?

SS: Sim, claro... – respondeu meio atônita.

GG: E o que você me diz disso tudo?

SS: Eu nem sei o que dizer, até porque eu tinha decidido deixar todo esse sentimento de lado e tentar esquecer você, já que era tudo tão difícil e complicado.

GG: Então não diga nada, deixe seu sentimento falar por você e siga seu coração.

Ao terminar de falar isso, Grissom puxou Sara para perto, a segurou pelo rosto e foi se aproximando bem devagar e finalmente a beijou.

Esse havia sido o primeiro de muitos jantares especiais que eles ainda teriam.

Fim


End file.
